The Light In My Darkness
by CrimsoCrescendo
Summary: I'm super bad at summaries, so you'll just have to read to find out what it's about. But, it is total e/E along with one sided e/M, and of course M/C. This is based off of both the play and the book. And let's say T just in case we decide to get a little rowdy (lol)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic, so if it's bad, that's why :\ Anyways please enjoy this little prologue!**

* * *

"And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn no one to go to," Eponine began to sing her melancholy prelude as she walked down the glistening street. "Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to," The words just seemed to flow out of her, she'd held all of these feelings in so long and now she was finally cracking. "But now the night is near, now I can make believe he's here." The light sprinkle of rainfall hid her silent tears as they drifted down her dirt stained cheeks in rivulets.

"Sometimes I walk alone at night when everybody else is sleeping. I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping." She choked out. "The city goes to bed, and I can live inside my head." She closed her eyes and remembered; remembered why she felt this pain this gnawing, why she could never be with _him. _She remembered how he'd chosen _HER_…and not Eponine.

Eponine clasped a hand around each arm and hugged herself as she trembled. Her heart and her mind seemed to be at war and her body didn't know what to do. Her mind seemed to say, "Remember! He chose her not you! Be angry with him! Yell! Scream! HE did this to you!" But her heart scream, "I can't take this!" It squeezed and cried out, "I'm all alone! He was all I had and now…and now… he's gone." But in this fight neither side won. The memories came back, but she wasn't angry. Her anguish was beyond description it ripped her heart apart, but she continued to remember. She remembered when her world came crashing down. When she realized that she was, and will always be, on her own.

* * *

**So, I know this was short but it was really only here to set the mood for the rest of the story. So...um...yeah please review. Tell me what you think; constructive criticism is always welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So what I've decided to do is write the events leading up to he prologue. So when we catch up to the prologue the story will really start to get going. Not to say everything before that will be boring. Anyways here ya go! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. Victor Hugo does (well did because he's dead :\ ) and I wish I was him so yeah**

* * *

"EPONINE, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Thenardier shouted. He meandered across the room to the poor unconscious gamine and kicked her square in the stomach. Eponine's eyes shot open as she let out a soft moan. She slowly heaved herself up, rubbing the back of her neck. "Hurry up ya ungrateful brat!" He commanded. Eponine begrudgingly stood up grunting at the effort it took. Leaning on one foot, she rubbed her eyes whilst looking around. 'What happened?' she thought. The small pool of blood at her feet caught her attention reminding her of the previous night. "Just 'cause you got what was comin' to ya doesn't mean ya get ta lollygag." Thenardier snapped. "Now go make me some money. I want fifteen francs by the end of the day. Got it?!" Eponine bit her lip and nodded as she limped over to the door dragging her feet with every step.

After closing the door, Eponine clenched her fists till her knuckles turned white and she could feel her nails digging into her skin. Without warning, flashes of last night came flooding into her mind. Sighing, she looked down at her left arm; it was coated in black and blue. Her right arm wasn't any better, in fact it was worse. Along her forearm there was a long thin cut, curtesy of her father. It had begun to scab over but there was still blood. Reluctantly, Eponine tore the bottom of her shirt and wrapped it around the wound. She sighed and took her infamous had off so she could run her hands through her tangled hair. Her whole body ached, but she'd had worse beatings. She went through the usual routine making sure nothing was broken. Noting a sharp pain in her ankle, she wiped the dried blood from her nose. "Well fifteen francs isn't going to make itself." She muttered before setting off to the streets.

As Eponine made her way through the slums, she pondered the fight she had with her father. She was outraged that he wanted to start 'lending' Azelma to his gang. "Over my dead body!" she had screamed. "Well alright then." Her father had sneered. Eponine shuddered not wanting to remember her punishment. She had taken a beating for Azelma, though Azelma would never appreciate it. She was forever on their father's side. Azelma always told Eponine it was her fault for speaking out against father. Eponine huffed as she begun to approach the market. It was best to put these thoughts out of her mind…for now.

The market was bustling with people buying and selling all kinds of items. The large crowd was the perfect cover for her thievery. Eponine took a deep breath before plunging into the wall of people. With swift easy movements, Eponine snatched a bourgeois's money; she only pickpocketed those who looked as if they wouldn't miss their oh so precious money. She mechanically repeated this process all the while praying that she would make enough else she would have to go to the docks. Eponine hated the docks! No, what she hated was what she had to do for that extra franc. Her stomach sunk at thought of having to sell her body to some lonely bastard. She had to do that enough with 'Parnarsse. The mere thought of it made Eponine move faster; pickpocketing more and more. Suddenly, there was a shout. Eponine's eyes darted upwards as to see what the commotion was about. Her eyes widened as she took in a sharp breath; standing not even ten feet away from her was Inspector Javert. He had a ragged old man in his grip and was shouting something at him that Eponine couldn't quite make out. In attempt to regain her composure, Eponine took a deep breathe. In one swift movement, she pulled her hat down, stuck her hands in the pockets of her oversized coat, and sunk into the shadows.

Luckily there was an alley not too far from her position. She kept her head down while she strode across the market to the alleyway. Eponine wove in and out of the crowd scarcely being noticed and made a sharp turn into the alley. Not wanting to take a chance at being caught, Eponine continued down the alley. She wasn't quite sure where she was going but she continued to walk. About twenty minutes later she decided that she was far enough from the scene. Not knowing where she ended up, Eponine raised her head to see a small three floor building. It had a large arch at the front door and there was a sizable window on the second floor. At the tip of the arch there was a sign with worn gold lettering that said Musain. Looking at the sign, she frowned; something seemed very familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. Shrugging she decided to count up her earnings. Ten francs and nine sous, it wasn't enough. Eponine's brow creased as she bit her lip. So she would have to go to the docks. "Dammit!" She cried out. Money in hand, Eponine clenched her fist, closed her eyes, and leaned against the wall of the café. "Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" Why couldn't she just make enough for once? She didn't want this, she didn't want whore herself to random men.

"Pardon me, mademoiselle. However, seeing that you are distraught and you are causing a disturbance, it is my obligation to ask whatever the matter is." Eponine jumped. Opening her eyes, Eponine stared into two deep cold sapphires. His eyes where even bluer than the sky (though they were cold as ice), his skin was fair and practically flawless, and his hair was as gold as the sun and each strand was fine as gossamer and they fell into perfect curls. Eponine stood in awe of this god like man, though he looked quite familiar. She quickly shook her, what was she thinking. Regaining her composure, she focused on his confusing words. Did he call her mademoiselle? "Again I say, what is the matter?" He asked in a slightly irritated tone. Eponine furrowed her brow and tilted her head. At a loss for words, she stuttered, "I-I uh…um." She looked from the money in her hand to the man in front of her. Noticing her glance at her hand, he looked to the money she had clenched in her fist. Keeping a neutral expression he said

"How much do you need?" Narrowing her eyes Eponine asked,

"How did you-"

"How much do you need?" He repeated. Why did he want to know? Eponine couldn't imagine what he wanted with the information. "F-five francs." She finally answered. The man reached into the pocket of his red coat and pulled out six francs. "Here." He said holding out the money. Eponine's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "No, no, I can't take your money, monsieur."

"Of course you can."

"No, I can't." she repeated stubbornly.

"Take it, mademoiselle." He said shoving the money into her hand. Narrowing her eyes Eponine growled, "I don't need your pity." The man calmly looked at her said "It's not pity. I am merely doing my duty." He then began to walk into the café leaving Eponine in shock. She quickly regained her composure and called out, "Wait, monsieur!" He paused. "I going to repay you, but I need to know your name." He once again stared at her with those sapphires. "Enjorlas." He stated before entering the café.

* * *

**So yeah I hope you enjoyed :) I know this too is a little short but I some complications uploading this. Like: When the glass coffee table I was sitting by shattered and cut my wrist (I now have a large cut with a chunk of skin hanging off of it) or when my computer glitched and deleted chapter two and some of chapter one. Or when the internet went out and didn't come back on until now. (by the way sorry for uploading so late) Or when my aunt went bat fucking insane! (ugh) Anyways sorry it might take some time to rewrite chapter two. My internet company thingy informed me that the internet might be a bit spastic so sorry if there is a large time period between updates. But yeah please review and if you have anything you really want to happen in this fic just pm I'm totally open to ideas. :)**


End file.
